Secrets
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: Absol: a jewel thief, Litten: Absol's closest childhood friend, Jolteon: a police detective, Umbreon: Jolteon's playful brother, Vaporeon: Jolteon and Umbreon's younger sister. When citizens of Pokecity start disappearing, fates collide and secrets that are previously unknown are revealed. (rated T just cause I'm paranoid) (Note they are humans with pokemon powers)
1. Chapter 1

In a small house somewhere in Pokecity at 1 in the morning…

A girl pulled out midnight blue cloak from a hidden compartment in a closet. As she unfolded the cloak, her companion walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You are going to do this again aren't you, Absol," she said.

Absol looked into the full-length mirror at herself. In the mirror, it showed a girl with red eyes and had her white hair tied in a side pony. The girl had pale skin and wore a white jacket with navy blue streaks, jeans, fingerless navy blue gloves, and navy blue converses with white wing designs. Absol frowned at her reflection and put on her cloak and pulled the hood over her head, hiding her identity. Then she turned to look at her companion.

"I need to get the other two so we can find out the truth, I know it's against the entire thing but as soon as I finish with them, I'll sneak them back to where they belong, Litten. So don't worry," Absol said.

Absol turned to look at Litten. Litten had chin length black and red streaked hair with bangs, yellow eyes, peach skin, and red tiger like markings on her cheeks. She wore a black shirt, a black mini skirt with red markings, black leggings, and black boots. Absol sighed when Litten continue to glare at her.

"What?" Absol asked.

"Do me a favor and try not to knock those guards out," Litten said.

"Will do," Absol replied.

Then Absol nodded and climbed out of the window.

"There's a thing called a front door you know!" Litten called out after her friend.

Absol rolled her eyes and disappeared into the dark city streets. Leaving Litten looking out the window after her…

At the Museum of History…

"It's all locked up, there's no way a thief can get in now," said a confidant security guard.

"Stop boasting Pyroar, and let's get this shift over with," the other guard snapped.

"Fine, Zangoose," Pyroar replied.

As the duo left the room in darkness, a cloaked figure snuck out from behind them. The figure kept her distance from the twin beams of light the guards cast with their flashlights. Suddenly one of the guards stopped and shone his flashlight back the way they came from. The figure nimbly darted behind a nearby display case.

"What is it, Pyroar? Not feeling so confident now?" Zangoose teased.

"Oh, shut up Zangoose! Didn't you hear anything?" Pyroar retorted.

"You're probably just imagining things now," Zangoose replied.

"Urgh. I don't know about you but, I swear I heard something. Whatever, I need to go use the washroom. Be right back," Pyroar said.

The figure peeked around the side of the display case only to see one beam of light instead of two. She sneaked up behind Zangoose and knocked him out cold with a punch. Then she froze when a beam of light fell onto her.

"What the…" Pyroar trailed off.

His eyes went to his partner, who was knocked out. When he looked back at where the cloaked figure was, there was only empty space. Before he could look around for the intruder, pain exploded on the back of his head. Then everything went black…

In the morning in the house of the police detective…

"Not again!" a yellow haired guy yelled.

He slammed the newspaper he was reading onto the table. Then he ran a hand through his yellow spiky hair.

"Chill Jolteon," a black haired guy said.

Jolteon looked up at his younger brother. His brother wore a black t-shirt, with a yellow ring in the middle, black pants with yellow markings, a belt that has a bunch of small leather pouches, and black converses. Jolteon glared at his brother as he tried to keep his mopey black hair out of his amber eyes.

"Umbreon, how can I be chill if Shuppet struck again and we failed to get him?" Jolteon asked.

Umbreon stared at Jolteon in shock.

Jolteon wore a yellow trench coat with white lightning shaped markings over a white shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown boots. His right eye was a piercing purple while his left eye is a milky white with a scar that runs diagonally right to left over it.

"No way, again?!" Umbreon exclaimed.

Jolteon calmly slid the newspaper over to Umbreon across the table.

"Shuppet has struck again. Flaming Ruby has been stolen," Umbreon read.

"So the Shuppet has done it again," a voice stated.

The boys looked at the stair way to see their younger sister, Vaporeon. She wore a blue v-neck shirt with a purple heart in the middle, light blue leggings with a design of thin, pale yellow lines that form skeletal outlines of fines, and purple boots. Vaporeaon has tied her light blue and dark blue ombre hair into a high ponytail. She has purple eyes like Jolteon but they had a playful shine to them like Umbreon's amber eyes.

"Yeah, it sucks that Jolteon still hasn't figured out who the Shuppet really is, Maybe he could find a different job," Umbreon teased.

"Shut up," Jolteon snapped.

Umbreon frowned.

"You're no fun," Umbreon pouted.

"So what? It doesn't matter," Jolteon replied.

"What!? It doesn't matter?!" Umbreon feigned surprise, "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet!"

"Well I don't see you go around hand in hand with a girl! So what gives you the privilege to say that to me?!" Jolteon retorted.

"Oh well… at least I tried to get a girlfriend, unlike you," Umbreon replied.

Jolteon stood up and glared at Umbreon. Vaporeon sighed and went between her two older brothers.

"You two should stop. Umbreon, stop teasing Jolteon. Jolteon, ignore Umbreon, you know how he is," Vaporeon scolded.

"Aww, c'mon. I just got scolded by my lil' sis," Umbreon teased.

Vaporeon glared at him. Sensing that he should leave, Umbreon took the cue and walked out the front door. Leaving Jolteon and Vaporeon alone in the house.

"I'm gonna make breakfast," Vaporeon said.

Jolteon just shrugged and sat down. Then he picked up the newspaper and started to flip through it. Vaporeon sighed and went into the kitchen.

A moment later…

Vaporeon came into the living room with a plate. She set the scrambled eggs down onto the table and sat down next to Jolteon. She peered over Jolteon's shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" Vaporeon asked.

Jolteon sighed. Vaporeon studied her eldest brother. She then reacked out a hand and touched the scar on his face. Jolteon batted her hand away.

"Hey Jolteon, I was just thinking about what Umbreon said earlier," Vaporeon said.

"And what about it?" Jolteon asked.

Jolteon took a gulp from his glass of water.

"I agree with Umbreon that you should get a girlfriend," Vaporeon replied.

Jolteon's eyes widened and he spat out the water.

"What! Not you too!" Jolteon groaned.

"You may not want to, but you I think you should. You're so serious all the time, and you barely smile," Vaporeon stated.

Jolteon stretched his mouth into a smile and looked at Vaporeon. She burst out laughing and ruffled his hair.

"You look like a psychopath when you do that!" Vaporeon exclaimed.

"So what? You said that I barely smile, so, I just proved you wrong," Jolteon replied.

Vaporeon giggled but then she turned serious.

"I really mean it, you really should get a girlfriend," Vaporeon said.

Jolteon frowned. Then ignored his sister and ate some scrambled egg. Then he stood up to leave. He was about to go out the front door when Vaporeon grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Vaporeon demanded.

"I'm going to work," Jolteon replied.

Vaporeon didn't let go. Jolteon sighed in annoyance.

"Look sis, I don't need a girlfriend," Jolteon stated. Then he pulled his arm out of Vaporeon's grasp and left the house…


	2. Chapter 2

Absol opened the door and ducked down. A column of flame scorched the air where her head was a few seconds ago. When the fire disappeared, Absol poked her head into the room. Litten glared at her. Absol sighed and closed the door behind her. Ignoring the looks Litten was giving her, Absol took off her cloak and stuffed it back into the hidden compartment.

"Don't you dare ignore me. I told you to just sneak out, not knock the guards out!" Litten said.

"If I don't, I'll be caught red handed," Absol replied calmly.

"Fine," Litten grumbled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The duo froze. Absol looks at Litten then left the room. Litten sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Litten!" Umbreon greeted cheerfully.

"Why are you here? Didn't I give you the lease?" Litten asked.

"What? No! I'm not here to do that, I came here to take refuge from my brother," Umbreon explained.

Litten crossed her arms and studied Umbreon. Then she stepped aside and let him in.

"I don't get why you come here everytime you get your brother pissed off at you," Litten stated.

"I dunno… Well… It's the closest place and I just like it here," Umbreon replied.

Umbreon plopped down on the sofa. Litten closed the door and sat down next to him.

"What did you do this time? Try to convince him to get a girlfriend?" Litten asked sarcastically.

"Actually… that's exactly what I tried to do," Umbreon said.

"Seriously?" Litten asked.

"Yep. Seriously. Jolteon's pretty sensitive about that for some weird reason," Umbreon replied.

Litten snorted.

"Keep on pissing off your brother. I swear, one day, Jolteon will have enough of you and kick you out. Faster that you can say I'm sorry," Litten stated.

"If that happens, I'll just move here," Umbreon said.

Litten rolled her eyes.

"You wish," Litten said.

"C'mon. I know you would like to have me live with you," Umbreon retorted.

"Yeah, I might but I'm not sure Absol would like to have another room mate," Litten replied.

"Screw Absol. I don't care what she thinks, I just care about what you think," Umbreon said.

Litten smirked and nuzzled against Umbreon. Then she pulled away. She looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Umbreon asked.

"I was just thinking and… I think… it's just that… I don't think it'll ever work out for us," Litten said.

"What are you talking about. Of course it will work out," Umbreon stated.

"You don't get it. I like you and you like me… but things aren't ever going to work between us. Sometimes… things aren't meant to be," Litten said.

"I don't get it. We can be together, why do you keep saying that everytime? Why?" Umbreon asked.

"I… I can't tell you… I'm sorry," Litten replied.

Umbreon sighed and looked at Litten. Litten looked away and was staring out the window. Umbreon ran a hand through his hair and stood up. He kissed Litten on the cheek and quickly left. Leaving Litten stunned.

As Umbreon walked down the busy streets, a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to find Absol.

"What is it Absol?" Umbreon asked.

"I just wanted to say… Litten… has her reasons. I know you feel frustrated… but sometimes… it's better to give her some space. Things aren't… always that easy to see… and understand. Give her some time… that's all I can say," Absol replied.

Absol turned to leave.

"Wait. Why? Give me an answer," Umbreon stated.

"Do you know who Shuppet really is?" Absol replied.

Before Umbreon could ask anything else, Absol disappeared among the crowd. Leaving Umbreon with more questions that answers. Seeing that there was no use in going after her, Umbreon glanced at the clock tower.

"10:45… Oh crap! Jolteon is gonna kill me for being late again!" Umbreon exclaimed.

Then he ran into the busy sidewalk…

At the police centre…

Jolteon was sorting through files on his laptop when there was a knock on the door. Jolteon glanced at the clock. His visitors aren't here until later. He then glanced at the door again.

"Come in," Jolteon stated.

The door opened and Umbreon came in. He grinned at Jolteon sheepishly. Jolteon sighed and went back to sorting files. Umbreon slowly sat down on an empty chair.

"Hey um… Jolteon, do you have a spare uniform?" Umbreon asked.

Jolteon glanced up at his brother in a surprised way. He stood up and felt Umbreon on the head.

"There's no sign of fever," Jolteon mumbled.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Umbreon asked.

"It should be me asking you that, because you always hated uniforms. Is there something wrong?" Jolteon questioned.

Umbreon sighed and looked down at the ground. Jolteon sat down next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Jolteon said.

"You know how I like this girl, Litten? Well… she keeps saying that we can't be together and it just frustrates me. I just don't get why. Then her room mate, Absol, just tells me to give her some space and some other stuff about things not being easy to understand and to see. I don't get it," Umbreon replied.

"Hmmm, there's got to be more than that. She, Absol, said something else didn't she," said Jolteon.

"What? No. She didn't say anything else," Umbreon replied.

Before Jolteon can question Umbreon farther, there was a knock on the door. Jolteon glanced at the clock.

"Come in," Jolteon said.

The door opened and Vaporeon came in. Following behind her were three almost identical men. The only difference was their hair. The blue haired man just calmly watched as the two others, a red head and a green haired argued.

"It's your fault that the Shuppet has succeeded yet, again!" the red head yelled.

"Excuse me! But it was your idea to lessen the guards to lure him in, then get him. Look where that landed us?!" the green haired retorted.

Jolteon cleared his throat. The two just kept on bickering, completely ignoring him.

"PANSEAR, PANSAGE, SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU!" the blue haired ordered.

Pansear and Pansage fell silent. Jolteon sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Panpour," Jolteon said.

"How's the investigation going?" Panpour asked.

Jolteon sighed and shook his head.

"Still no leads?" Panpour asked.

"Yes. He is very skilled. There's literally no evidence except for the usual of having the guards knocked out and the jewel missing. Everything else is untouched," Jolteon replied.

"There has to be a way to catch him," Pansear stated.

"If only I could try and catch him myself… wait! That's it!" Jolteon exclaimed.

"What's it?" Pansage asked.

"If I can be at the next location where Shuppet will strike next, a few hours before…" Jolteon trailed off.

"Then you will have a chance to find out who Shuppet is and also catch him in the act!" Vaporeon exclaimed.

"Yeah… but… the problem is… where will Shuppet strike next?" Umbreon asked.

"Umbreon has a point," Jolteon stated dejectedly.

"The Shuppet has gotten his hands on the Spirit Emerald, Sparkling Sapphire, Reflection Obsidian, and most recently, the Flaming Ruby," Panpour stated.

"Wait a minute… the next one must be the Shining Pearl! These are linked because they were found together!" Jolteon exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for! We got a thief to catch!" Vaporeon exclaimed.


End file.
